


Homestuck BloodTies

by HolyWolfBlood



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck References, M/M, Multi, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyWolfBlood/pseuds/HolyWolfBlood
Summary: Many years after the events of Homestuck the beta trolls descendants find themselves facing new challenges.
Kudos: 5





	1. Important Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reference guide for the characters of Homestuck BloodTies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference page for all the characters in Homestuck BloodTies. It will contain both references to new characters and the original characters. Each reference will feature information on their current relationship status, important details, God Tier and important plot information.
> 
> Note: This page will be updated as the story progresses

**Beta Kids**

* * *

**Beta Trolls**

Karkat Vantas (Mentioned Only)

\- The ancestor of Kalexe Vantas

Kanaya Maryam (Mention Only)

\- The ancestor of Necris Maryam

Terezi Pyrope (Mention Only)

\- The ancestor and idol of Rechol Pyrope

Vriska Serket (Mentioned Only)

\- The ancestor of both Elaxmi and Akrabh Serket

Feferi Piexes (Mentioned Only)

\- The Ancestor of Varuna Piexes

* * *

**Alpha Kids**

* * *

**Alpha Trolls**

* * *

**OG Cherubs/ Lord English Minions**

Caliborn/ Lord English (Mentioned Only)

\- the main antagonist of the original Homestuck, defeated by the Beta Kids

\- In Alternian society the Beta Trolls get credit for defeating Lord English due to most Trolls not even knowing that the Beta Kids even existed

* * *

**Carpacians**

* * *

**Sigma Trolls**

Kalexe Vantas

\- A descendant of Karkat Vantas

-Known for being a trouble maker

\- Close friends with Elaxmi Serket

Necris Maryam

-A descendant of Kanaya Maryam

\- Partially human and is ashamed of the fact

-Matesprites with Akrabh Serket

\- Ex matesprites with Varuna Piexes

\- One of Akrabhs nine lieutenants

Rechol Pyrope

-A descendant of Terezi Pyrope

\- Puts on a tough and cool appearance due to her idolization of Terezi

\- Is actual a shy and nerdy individual

\- Has a failed morailship with Elaxmi Serket but is unaware of it

Elaxmi Serket

-A descendant of Vriska Serket 

\- Known for lying and being manipulative

Akrabh Serket

\- A descendant of Vriska Serket

\- Second in charge of the Serket Pirates

-Matesprite of Necris

* * *

**Serket Pirates**

Brood Mother

\- The true leader of the Serket Pirates

* * *

**Domain**

Gallirie

\- A female cherub who acts as a representative to the Domain

* * *

**Overseer and Allies**

Overseer

-The creator of a session of the game that is currently on going inside the Rubicon

Ryan Lalonde

-A descendant of Rose Lalonde

\- Like many future humans is augmented to be faster and stronger

\- Is a rage player

Gold

\- A trapped fragment of a soul from time long lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> OG Characters will begin to appear in the story, alive once Act 1 begins for time and space are unbalanced in the Rubicon  
> This is a message for those who are afraid that the OG Cast will contribute nothing to the story. I can confirm they will once again return and play a big role in the adventure to come.


	2. Act 0 Chapter 1

**A young lady looks down at the city below her from her balcony. Today is her wriggling day, only ten sweeps ago she was hatched into this world and inherited a title very few trolls could ever dream of. Her name is Elaxmi Serket, many generations ago her ancestor Vriska Serket defeated Lord English and saved her species from extinction. The actions of her ancestor and her friends has resulted in their decedents becoming leaders of Troll society. There are twelve Houses each ruled by a descendant of the Beta Trolls. House Megido, House Nitram, House Captor, House Vantas, House Leijon, House Maryam, House Pyrope, House Serket, House Zahhak, House Makara, House Ampora and the House that rules them all House Peixes, each residing over a planet in the Alternian Solar system. Elaxmi Serket would oversee House Serket, at least half of the House. Elaxmi never understood the reason behind it, but her generation the Sigma Trolls had a mutation in it, for the first time in many generations there where two descendants of Vriska Serket in one generation, Elaxmi and another cerulean blood named Akrabh Serket. When the mother grub hatched the Sigma generation the jade bloods tending two the new born wigglers discovered that there was one female and one male descendant of Vriska. Both trolls had the exact same features as their ancestors. The jade bloods even tested them on a genetic level and where shocked to discover that they were indeed both decedents of Vriska. Since then each have lived, they’re on separate lives on the planet that they ruled over. Varuna Peixes the Condesce of the Sigma generation described Elaxmi and Akrabh with the word “siblings” an alien term that Elaxmi was unfamiliar with.**

  
**Elaxmi took one last glance at the snow-covered city below her, before turning around the enter her hive. It was almost night time and this planet became rather cold at night and sometimes even reached lethal temperatures, she best head inside where it was much warmer. Stepping inside her room she glanced around all her stuff was neatly put away ready for her guess, except the presents on her desk. Elaxmi picked up the smallest present, a box wrapped in teal paper and cobalt ribbons. This gift was obviously from Rechol Pyrope her “morail”. Elaxmi shuddered, Rechol was obsessed with her ancestor Terezi Pyrope and tried to imitate her idol in every way. She would always be strict with rules and attempt to make her self look awesome when ever she could. Yet somehow, she would fail at this, she was a horrible fighter to the point where Varuna was concern she would hurt herself with the canekind strife sprecibous. The condesce forced Rechol to replace the weapon with a hammerkind too heavy to wield. This however did not stop her from trying to be “bad ass”.**

  
**When Elaxmi first met Rechol and Varuna, Rechol was quick to force herself into a morailship. She was obviously trying to imitate the relationship between Vriska and Terezi, except Elaxmi and Rechol were incompatible. Rechol was overzealous with justice, Elaxmi couldn’t even pirate a song with her around or else she would go into a raging rant. This sharply contrasting with Elaxmis thieving hobbies and ruined much of her fun. Elaxmi found Rechols actual interests a bit too nerdy for her. She played a massive board game that took hours to complete, involving little figurines that had to be painted and Elaxmi couldn’t even bring herself to think about that card game Rechol would suggest playing.**

  
**Elaxmi glanced down at the package in her had, she had already gently undone the paper and ribbons around it making sure that she could quickly wrap it up so that no one would notice she opened the gift. Inside was a set of dice with a note that stating that they supposedly belonged to Vriska originally, but Elaxmi was too smart to figure out they where fake. The eight-sided dice where not any shade of blue but a dull shade of white.**

  
**“A fake artifact for a fake morailship.” Sighed Elaxmi as she put the package back together.**

  
**Reaching for the next gift across the table she grabbed a small rectangular package wrapped with a pink bow. It was from Varuna, she was surprised the Condesce had time to pick out a gift for Elaxmi. Varuna was always busy dealing with issues in the Alternian Solar System and beyond, recently she has been spending a lot of time with the Domain.**

  
**The Domain was a massive alien federation that the Trolls became apart of the shortly after the Neo Alternian Empire began to collapse after the event referred to as the “Emerald Fire”. Supposedly they joined to protect themselves from a hostile race that the old Juggalo Cults referred to as demons. Most Trolls where reluctant about joining this federation, for said alliance had several demands such as making culling’s illegal which did not sit well with the high bloods due to their violent nature. This might have suited well for the Low Bloods but the Domain required resources in the form of taxes. The amount of labor the low bloods had to do tripled because of this so that Alternia could meet the Domains demands. The position of Condesce became more difficult as well with hundreds of arguments and issues to be seen during the day.**

  
**Elaxmi unwrapped Varunas gift, there was powder on it, nothing lethal but she recognized the substance; sugar. Varuna had an unhealthy habit of getting drunk as a stress reliever, though she tried to keep this as much of a secret as possible. Varuna had a very serious attitude that was all work and no fun. The moments that the Condesce did have free where spent in brief conversations with Elaxmi and the rest of their friends. In fact, Elaxmi was surprised that Varuna had the time to pick out a present, specifically a pack of 8 balls. Not the most inventive gift to give a Serket but at least it should that Varuna was willing to pay some attention to Elaxmi.**

  
**Elaxmi looked back to the presents before her, there was one left that she hadn’t check. The small gift was wrapped in silver paper and blue ribbon. Elaxmi found this to be a bit odd, she suspected the last gift to be from Kalexe Vantas but the gift did not adorned her friends mutant red blood color. Kalexe was one of more Elaxmi eccentric friends who was prone to getting into violence and enthusiastic about the Vantas blood line. This was due her being the first female Vantas, when in the past every descendant of the beta troll has had their gender of there forerunner. Elaxmi found her self drawn to Kalexe due to the possibility of their mutations being related but once she began to look deeper in to it she found no connections. Despite the results the two remained good friends and would often get into to trouble together. If it were not for Rechol, Elaxmi would have been morails with Kalexe a long time ago.**

  
**She open the package and was at odds about what she found inside it. It was a pair of square black rim glasses, an odd choice in present for someone like Kalexe. Elaxmi looked at the package some more there was a note that came with the gift. The writing didn’t match anyone she knew so it was quite clear that Kalexe did not send this gift. She tried to make out the note but it was not in alternian instead it was in some rigged language that made a excessive use of straight lines.**

  
**Curious about the note, Elaxmi got on her husktop and forwarded a picture of the note to Varuna. Varuna probably had to deal with mystery alien languages all the time.**

Elaxmi Troll Varuna:

Elaxmi: "Hey, I have something important for you to look at."

Varuna: "Does it have to do with Akrabh?"

Elaxmi: "Maybe…"

Elaxmi: "I don’t know?"

Elaxmi: "Its just a cryptic note I found in one of my presents."

Varuna: "Weren’t you supposed to not open them until we all arrived for your party? Who the hell am I kidding you probably open my package of 8 balls for you and Kalexes revolver."

Elaxmi: "Kalexe giving me a new revolver?? Awesome."

Varuna: "She hasn’t sent you her gift yet, hasn’t she? I thought we all agreed to have your gifts delivered to you before the party tonight."

Elaxmi: "Kalexe was never that organized, and she wasn’t probably paying the slightest bit attention. When you explained the plan. Couldn’t blame her though, you, being Condesce sucks all the fun out of you, like seriously you should probably get some help or a matesprite or something."

Varuna: "I do have a matesprite! You just haven’t seen them yet! Also, the amount of work I have to do to keep the Domain satisfied and to keep your brothers rebellion out of our solar system."

  
**Many sweeps ago Akrabh had attempted to over threw Varuna, but said attempt failed. Now he was exiled with the rest of his pirate forces outside of the Alternian solar system. He was in control of one of the largest fleets troll society has ever seen. All that power at his hand and he still couldn’t over throw Varuna. Elaxmi thought little about him and never even considered him to be a threat. Though she did harbor some resentment towards him for making her lose her bad eye.**

**Tempting to change the subject Elaxmi sent Varuna a picture of the note she received.**

Varuna: "What is this?"

Elaxmi: "A note I received with one of my gifts, a pair of square glasses. I can’t understand what it says, can you translate it for me?"

Varuna: "I will try to translate it, but once where face to face we need to have conversation about Akrabh."

Varuna: "Odd is that human dialect??"

Elaxmi: "Whats a human?"


	3. Act 0 pt 2

**Be Akrabh**  
**A young man stands on the deck of his ship just outside of the Alternian Solar system. Today is his wriggling day, but he has no time to celebrate for there are many plans to set in motion. After all, it wasn’t easy being the face of a rebellion. For his life he had been inspired by tales of the Neo Alternian Empire that stretched across the stars as Trolls battled a variety of species and claimed new territory, only to be crushed in a great disaster that left the former empire a shell of itself. He wished to recapture this glory but could not accomplish it alone, therefore he started the Serket Pirates.**

**His name is Akrabh Serket, descendant of Vriska and future champion of the Trolls, for sweeps he has been waging a war against the false Condesce Varuna, striking from the shadows and recreating the glory that once was the Neo Alternian Empire.**

“Head in the sky again?” **said a voice coming from the entry to the room.**

**Akrabh stuttered and looked behind him, before him stood a slim winged figure in a short dress. It was Necris, Necris Maryam a descendant of Kanaya and someone who stuck by him for a long time. She walked into the room and saw Akrabh standing over a holographic display on a desk in the center of the room. The hologram depicted a planetoid structure not near any solar system or galaxy she recognized. The planetoid was orbited by a solar flair that arced into the planet once every rotation causing it to light up with a variety of symbols and glyphs.**

Necris: "What is that?"

Akrabh: "This, this is what we have been preparing for all these sweeps. This is an active session of the game."

**Akrabh flickered his fingers over the hologram zooming in on the image. Past the hard and grey layer of the planetoid appeared to be another galaxy with a large checkered planet in the center orbited by twelve planets.**

Necris: "Is that Sgrub, the exact game that are ancestors trialed through?"

Akrabh: "No this is not Sgrub but rather a combination of sessions stitched together to create an unending session. I have sent my pirates through multiple times to scout the session."

Necris: "Wait how did you enter the session don’t you need a copy of the game and what about the reckoning?"

Akrabh: "This session is different, it started millions of sweeps ago, by someone who has been slowly prodding at it. Someone has been studying the game for a long time, I don’t know how to explain but its like they modded the game, looking at each line of code and figuring out how it works."

**Necris looked at Akrabh, he seemed nervous despite the preparations made. She had been by his side for sweeps helping him, he would always second guess himself. Despite common perceptions among the Alternian population Akrabh was not in control of this rebellion. Akrabh had confined her that he received instructions by someone called the “Brood Mother”. Akrabh, as good as he was when it came to organizing large pirate fleets was only a figure head to the organization. This ached at him as he would always try to prove himself.**

Necris: "Something wrong?"

**Akrabh glanced at her, then back down at the hologram display**.

Akrabh: "The session is a war zone..."

**He zoomed in on the display until they were in view of all twelve planets and the two moons orbiting Skaia. He zoomed in on the moon Derse, till its rigid purple architecture could be seen from what a street view was essentially. The streets were covered in cobwebs, carts knocked over and no living thing in sight.**

Necris: "What happened? Did Prospit attack Derse first in this session?"

Akrabh: "No, the Prospitians, concorts and even the games natural enemies are gone."

**Necris looked back at the screen then back at Akrabh in shock of what she was seeing.**

Necris: "There must be something there, where getting this display via drones right? Move it around a bit there must be someone there?"

**Akrabh placed his hand upon a control panel and in response the image began to change. The drone was now moving down the streets of Derse hovering quietly above the streets. It continued for a couple of minutes until it came across body laying down on the street, oozing orange blood and ridden with holes. The blood trailed to a creature that Necris did not recognize, a large one-eyed creature.**

Akrabh:" We are not the only ones who have a vested interest in this session. The Domain had secured their presence on the planet for several sweeps. There scientists are trying to figure out. The cosmic power it holds and if the entire session could be destroyed. Unfortunately for them they have run foul of the man who created this session, the Overseer and his wardens. From what are scouts could gather the Overseer is the one in charge of this session and is also responsible for the sessions broken state."

**Necris knew little about the Domain, they were an alien alliance that acted as one of the largest governing bodies on this plain of existence. The trolls were part of that alliance but had rather low stature when it came to the say in galactic affairs. She did know that the organization was divided into segments, this segment was under the control of a female cherub that she would hear Varuna constantly complain about.**

Necris: "So this is going to be a fight between three factions; us, The Domain and this Overseer. I don't see how we can pull this off, the Domain has a lot of different species in it, some that can even take on several high bloods at once. Not to mention this session is probably surrounded by things that want us dead, we don't have the firepower to break into the session."

**Akrabh looked over at his matesprite and pulled a small orb out of his pocket. It shimmered with a eerie fogged purple color.**

Akrabh : "This session will allow us to rise on top and gain the power of all twelve aspects , in this orb lies a slither of that power. Raw void energy, with a little help we will be able to go right through them. I will need to meet with the Brood Mother to plan our next course of action. In the meantime I want you to prepare the troops and rally the rest of the commanders, for soon we will be on Skaia."


	4. Act 0 Chapter 3

**Be something else**

**A slim figure hangs from the ceiling above stalking the two figures below him, watching Akrabh Serket leaving the room, soon to be followed by Necris. The figure drops down to the floor below, landing elegantly not a single wave of sound coming from the impact. He is a human, but not of the fragile figures of so long ago. His body is filled with augmentations, his senses enhanced and technology at hand, he moves over to the control panel the two figures were previously at and pulls a small device out of his pocket. The device resonates with psionic energy, which begins to crawl out forming a gold orb.**

**The gold ethereal orb flickered, it was a soul, an ancient one at that. Pieced back together from multiple sessions of the game by the Overseer. It remained trapped inside a miniature pocket dimension called a dream bubble appearing to any viewer as a gold swirl of energy swimming around in a fishbowl.That is why Ryan took to calling this shattered soul; Gold.**

Gold: "Necris would she be your sister, in human terms? Since you know, you're a Lalonde."

**The figure lowers his head and reveals his face. His name is Ryan Lalonde, descendant of Rose Lalonde, or so the Overseer had told him. He has infiltrated Akrabh’s capital ship in order to find and assassinate the leader of the Serket Pirates, the Brood Mother. The Overseer had learned of her plans a long time ago and cannot allow her to interfere with his own plans.**

**Ryan looked down at Gold.**

Ryan: "I don’t know, I'm not familiar with any concepts regarding, what did the Overseer called it?"

Gold: "Family?"

Ryan: "Never heard of that term before, I think humans stopped having them millenia ago. All that I know is that, I share some DNA with this Rose person and that the Overseer refers to her as my mother because of this. So I guess Necris is my sister or something? What about you, do trolls have families?"

Gold: "Back on Beforus, we only had Lusii, I guess they count as parents, but not related by blood to any…"

**Ryan looked up at the door at the entrance of the room, pistons and other mechanisms began to hiss as the door began to open. Ryan reached for a device and triggered it, making him invisible to the naked eye. He backed into the darker sections of the room giving himself distance between him and the entrance.**

**A figure entered the room, it was Necris again. She walks towards the terminal and reaches down to pick up a device, based on its shape, a mobile device. Looking at a device she checks her image, unveiling a set of dull, brown, moth like wings behind her back. She checks them through her phone and brushes a layer of dust off them. This reveals a unique set of patterns that swirl around on her wings, but she appears to be disgusted by them. The sight of her own image even enrages her, as she curses to herself. She presses the terminal and pulls up an image of another troll, a jade blood like her with shorter hair.**

Necris: "Why did you have to be with a human of all the wretched things in this universe?"

**Gold flickered back on creating a dull light from his intangible form and whispered.**

Gold: "That troll in the picture, it must be Kanaya, her ancestor."

Ryan: "Be quiet."

**Necris looked in where Ryan and Gold and pulled out a container of lipstick out of her pocket and began to move in their direction.**

Gold: "She knows where here…"

**Ryan stood still hoping that there was a chance she didn't see him.**

**Necris flicked the container of lipstick as a flash of light came out of it. The sound of a motor revving up followed and Necris swinged a glowing green plasma saw in his direction.**

**Ryan dodged out of the way of Necris’s chainsaw revealing himself, to the troll. With little time left, to reach his he whipped back and proceeded to knock Necris to the ground, running past her and out of the room and into the hallways of the ship.**

**The speakers blared on as Necris’s voice echoed throughout the ship.**

Necris: "We have an intruder on the high deck, everyone on red alert!"

**Ryan used every tool at his disposal to get past any trolls that got in his way. Advanced human technology such as a short range teleporter allowed him to skip across the material plain and bypass the blockades that the pirates put up. Two large trolls attempted to tackle him, he pulled out his hellfire pistol and a dagger, planting the knife deep into the skull of one of the high bloods and shot a hole through the others stomach.**

Gold: "Can we please not butcher everyone on this ship, you badshit crazy sociopath!!"

Ryan: "If they get in my way they die, if they slow me down they die painfully!"

**He ducked around the corner of another hallway only to be faced with another blockade. Several trolls with red and blue eyes were at the back of a troll with cerlian armor pushed forward with a blood rifle. Ryan could see the rifle embedded in the cerulean trolls arm with needles siphoning blood into the rifle and energizing it into bolts of cobalt energy. One of these shots hit Ryan in the shoulder causing him to retreat back where he came from.**

Gold: "You didnt’t bring a portable shield generator with you?"

Ryan: Relax, human augmentations allow us to regenerate wounds faster. We outpaced your species in technology millions of years ago.Plus I thought you didn’t like human weapons, I brought the nanite rifle with me, do you want me to use it?

Gold: "I've lived through Beforus, saw Alternia through the dream bubbles but in neither timelines has anyone ever come close to producing as much carnage as you can by yourself. Also for the love of the Signless can you please not reduce everyone into a rainbow smear."

**A pair of blue and red beams arched around the corner heading towards Ryan forcing him to drop on the floor. Ryan lifted his head off the ground to see the cobalt blood troll standing right in front of him with the two gold bloods behind him. The cobalt blood lowered his rifle and began to fire shot after shot into his back. Gold lifted his ethereal form above Ryan surprising the assailants.**

Gold:" I do not want to see the rest of this, you sir made a huge mistake pissing off that rage player."

**Gold retreated into Ryans pocket as blue energy beams continued to hit him until he stopped moving, lying limp on the ground.**

Cobalt blood: "Good it's dead, call command and say we got it…"

**Ryan rose from the ground letting out a incoherent screech of a wild animal , lunging at the leader and plunging a knife straight into his chest.There was burst of blue blood that rained down in the corridor as Ryan proceed to skitter down the corridors past the two gold bloods making his way to his target mascaraing any troll that got in his,teleporting past traps and crawling through vents. He made his way into the center of the vessel, a vast dim lighted room filled with shelves of books so ancient that if someone were to touch them they would shatter into particles of dust. At the center of the room was a throne with the symbol of the conquer on it. The chair was rimmed with gold and silver cobwebs with blue gems embedded at the center of each web. This throne belonged to the Brood Mother, Ryans target was near.**

“She's not here” a voice came from behind Ryan.

**It was Akrabh with several other trolls behind him, his lieutenants. Ryan heard about them before he embarked on this mission.There were eight of them not counting Akrabh and Necris. Each one was supposedly the deadliest individual of their blood type. A couple of them moved forward to attack Ryan. The first one turned invisible and strafed towards him. His eyes were sharp enough to see through the illusion and he was able to parry the blow of two daggers, tossing the assialent behind him. Another pounced at him with two claws successfully landing one through his shoulder. He reached for his hellfire pistol, but he could even draw it a axe came down and sliced threw his hand. He shoved a dagger into the leg of the clawed troll and slashed at the assailant with the axe. Finally getting a chance to use his other hand to reach for his pistol he fired shots at another troll that was approaching to drop, but then he felt two daggers plunge into his back. Realizing that Ryan was out matched.**

**Gold spring fourth from Ryan screaming;**

Gold:“Use your teleporter and get us off this ship!” .

**The trapped soul ignited a blinding light making the trolls step back,one lunged into the light but before her mace could land a blow Ryan was gone.**


	5. Act 0 Chapter 4

**Be Varuna Piexes**

**A mature fusicha blood stands in a darkly lit room on her spaceship, peering out of an observation window into space. She is on her way to visit her friend Elaxmi, hopefully it will be a simple short party so she can get back from work. As the condesce of the Alternian solar system, she had to keep all the blood castes in check and keep relationships with the alien alliance known as the Domain. She hated her job, it was consuming her time and soul. She rarely had time to maintain friendships, having to plan months in advance to be able to visit Elaxmi on her wiggling day. Elaxmi would probably get the wrong idea if Varuna had to skip her party, the last thing she wanted was another Serket against her. Akrabh was already adding unneeded stress with his pirates raiding supplies on the outer edges of the Alternian solar system. To make matters worse they have been raiding near Domain outposts as well. Varuna had already been contacted by her local authority multiple times, a female cherub named Gallirie. Varuna never really liked cherubs; they were always emotionally extreme in behavior. Most trolls think that cherubs are either good with green spirals on their cheeks or evil with red swirls on their cheeks. This stereotype was most likely from knowledge on Lord English and Calliope but in reality it wasn't one good cherub and one bad cherub instead it was the difference between lawful and chaotic personalities. Gallirie was the former with green swirls on her cheek and a very cold blooded and no nonsense attitude. She demanded that Varuna address the Akrabh issue immediately, often threatening to remove some of the Condesces' own authority. The Domain had brought many benefits to the trolls such as placing some laws that limited the disparity between blood colors, removing the right high bloods had to cull low bloods and provided protection that allowed their species to prevail as long as they did. On the other hand they demanded resources to be paid via taxes for their unending fleets creating nearly doubling the workload of each caste to the point where high bloods were assigned necessary jobs rather than the more artistic and liberating jobs of their ancestors. Life had become safer yet harder and Varuna was always questioning whether it was worth it.**

**Varuna looked down at her phone and saw that it was pulsating faster and faster, it was an incoming call from the Domain specifically Gallirie. Lately the cherub has been trying to get her hands on any information regarding the game, Varuna had to forfeit some of the most ancient and prized texts in troll society to Domain.**

**Varuna cautiously put the phone up and answered the call.**

Varuna: "Um hello??"

Gallirie: "Greetings, I'm here to request a report on the remaining information regarding the game and when we will be receiving the documents. Have you been looking into the matter?"

Varuna: "Yes , I have. The documents should be arriving to you any day now."

Gallirie: "Good, now onto the second problem of the day, Akrabh. Why have you not dealt with him yet?"

Varuna: "We don't have enough resources to pursue him, he evaded all detection and is hiding somewhere outside the alternian solar system."

Gallirie: "I have the right to seize control of your position, should you prove unconfident as a condesce, I also have the ability to bring in Domain soldiers in light of the recent attacks they launched on us."

Varuna: "Sir we have 75% of our drones out searching for them , we are almost out of assets to use in this pursuit."

Gallirie: "Then I suggest you finish that task immediately before you have to commit 100% to taking down that Serket."

**Varuna paused for a second in pure frustration, why couldn't have been born a rust blood or any other blood color. She would have to deal with situations like this for millennia to come until she finally died of old age. She reached down to a drink beside her, clear liquid in a wine glass. It was a glass of Sea Dweller vodka containing a tinge of lemon and a lot of sugar. She needs it to ease her mind, and often craves it on a daily basis. But recently she needed more than ever. Some people like Rechol showed concern for this, but she didn't understand how stressful Varuna's life was.**

**She glanced back at her phone focusing her attention on Gallirie before the cherub could notice that she had not been paying attention for the past minute.**

Gallirie: "And one final thing a human has spotted near the Alternian Solar System, I would not take that situation lightly, they are never to be underestimated. Signing off."

**Varunas phone dimmed as the call ended. Humans she heard of before, supposedly they were once weaker than the Trolls but surpassed their technology a long time ago, leading to most being augmented bio experiments that rivaled high bloods in strength. She would have to talk to Rechol about the matter, she was a nerd when it came to this sort of trivial information.**

**She exited the room to tend to her guests on her ship. Kalexe and Rechol had hitched a ride with her so they could all go to Elaxmis planet together. As being a descendant of the beta trolls each of the twelve trolls were entitled to a planet of their own to rule over, all had to answer to Varuna directly acting as the ultimate authority over Troll Society. She picked up Kalexe from her desert planet where most of the trolls lived underground to avoid the incinerating heat of the glass desert as for Rechol Varuna picked her up on her prison world where the teal troll resided as a supreme judge. Now they were heading to Elaxmis planet mostly covered in snow except at the equator. Varuna could not decide what she hated more, the freezing cold of Elaxmis planet or the scorching heat of Kalexes planet.**

**She opened the door to the guest room to see Rechol sitting down reading comics by an observation window. Kalexe was on the other side of the room texting on her phone. Varuna approached Rechol first and sat down next to her. Rechol had always been a quiet type that enjoyed odd hobbies often of the nerdish variety. Rechol would like to go on about these topics in private but would always portray a tough appearance often risking getting horrible injured in the process. Rechol would also try to sound outspoken and cool but this usually backfired on her dignity. As a result she tried to mimic Terezi in every way possible to try to become tough like her ancestor.**

**Varuna reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone again, opening a tab of images and scrolling to the picture that Elaxmi sent her earlier. It was a pair of glasses black trim with square covers. With the glasses was a message that neither she nor Elaxmi could decipher.**

Varuna: "Hey Rechol, I have something I need you to take a look at before we arrive at Elaxmis."

**Rechol looked up and spoke quietly.**

Rechol: "What is it?"

Varuna: "A gift that Elaxmi received for her birthday, it was a pair of glasses, came with a message too."

**Rechol reached for Varunas phone and put the screen close to her face. Rechol looked at it for a second and raised an eyebrow.**

Rechol: "What's a daughter?"

Varuna: "Its term that mammalian species use to refer to their descendant. Why do you ask?"

Rechol: "The message says: “To my daughter, happy birthday. And there's some kind of fancy barcode imprinted on the note."

**Rechol reached for her lap top and scanned the barcode.**

Rechols: "It's a game? Maybe we can play it with Elaxmi later. I am going to send you guys the download so all four of us can play it later."

**Varuna took her phone back from Rechol and looked at the screen, Rechol had already set up the game to be downloaded and it was going to take a while.**

Varuna: "This had better not be a virus…"

Rechol: "It's probably not."

**Kalexe looked across the room, furious that someone uploaded something to her phone and disrupted her play time.**

Kalexe: "You know someone was about to finish a level, you know. It would have been nice to get a heads up before you upload something onto my phone."

**Rechol looked at Kalexe, trying to keep a tough display but stuttered in her response.**

Rechol: "Deal with it!"

**Kalexe rolled her eyes and walked over across the room towards Varuna and Rechol.**

Kalexe: "What the hell did you download anyway?"

**Rechol paused trying to come up with a witty response but Varuna interrupted on her behalf.**

Varuna: "It's a game, we are going to play it when we get to Elaxmis place."

**Varuna reached to grab her glass of sea dweller vodka taking another sip from it as Rechol sighed to herself. The fusicha blood changed the topic trying to avoid any rising tensions.**

Varuna: "So find out anything about your powers yet, Kalexe?"

**Varuna knew that ever since Kalexes last wigglings day she developed some unique powers. Varuna assumed that this was because of her mutant blood but there were no other references in history about mutants obtaining such power. It was a form of hemomancy, Kalexe could place a cut in her hand and control the blood that exited often bending it into unique shapes for entertainment.**

**Kalexe smiled and pulled out a knife creating a thin cut on her hand, some of her cherry red blood began to float into the air as Kalexe used them to form a shape of a snake.**

Kalexe: "Aside from getting good at using them, the research is going horrible."

Varuna: "Horrible because you didn't actually put the time in to research it?"

Kalexe: "Um Nooo."

Varuna: "Kalexe you're not good at lying like Elaxmi, I know you did not bother to look into that. You are the only mutant in troll history to have these powers, don't you want to find out why?"

Kalexe: "You just want me to figure it out on your behalf, unlike Elaxmi you're bad at manipulating people."

Varuna: "You hang out with her too much."

Kalexe: "That's because she has a taste for adventure."

Varuna: "Being a thief and a common pick pocketer is not an adventure."

Kalexe: "Why do you even hang around her if you see her like that."

Varuna: "Because she can do a lot of good too, also she has a great taste in movies."

Rechol: "She does enjoy a lot of semi criminal behavior."

Varuna: "Hopefully where a good influence then."

Rechol: "I think she's hiding something when it comes to your little hunt for Akrabh."

Varuna: "She has been pretty honest so far given me information on his lieutenants through her spies."

Kalexe: "She probably has a plan to get rid of him herself. I think they dislike each other a lot."

Rechol: "Hold up what do you mean by lieutenants?"

Varuna: "Apparently Akrabh picked out 9 of the strongest trolls from each caste to have sub command over his army. Each one is the deadliest of their blood class. Well with the exception of Necris, who fucked him to get the position. I would have chosen someone from the Jade Flesh Eater clans if I was him."

Kalexe: "It's been like five sweeps since you dated her, and you're still jealous of Necris."

Varuna: "I broke up with my former matesprite on good terms, it's the fact that she had become quite self centered since then. The girl prides her image above everything else. I'm willing to bet if all twelve of us played the game that our ancestors played she would be a thief."

Kalexe: "Why would we play the game with the other eight, we barely know them and they have their own groups."

Rechol: "Can we please stay on topic back and get back to those nine trolls?"

**Varuna paused and pulled up her phone so everyone could see the screen and flicked through another set of pictures.**

Varuna: "There's nine of them each from a single blood class. The rust Blood Izaami Destri a leader of the Cult of Draco, practices necromancy and supposedly can't die. The bronze blood Fenrir Buchar wanted for killing a lot of Jade bloods, also a pyromaniac. Zeprin Skyrin more machine than troll used to be a gold blood in fact."

Rechol: "Wait I heard that name before…"

**Rechol began to shake a bit and looked uncomfortable.**

Kalexe: "Seriously Varuna, you mention him in front of her."

Varuna: "What?"

Kalexe: "That ancient troll killed several Pyropes in the past like the five generations that came before us. Because of him a single Pyrope hasn't lived past 100 sweeps in the time he was alive."

**Kalexe sat down and tried to comfort Rechol even trying to shoosh her but failing awkwardly. Kalexe was the last person you would go if you needed to calm down.**

Varuna: "I'm sorry I haven't read his file yet."

**Varuna leaned in to comfort her friend, she would do anything to protect Rechol. After an hour of trying to calm down Rechol and getting her a drink, the teal blood troll was able to move on from her anxiety attack. Rechol finally had the courage to look up and ask the group.**

Rechol: "What about the other six and is there any way we can stop them?"

**Varuna hesitated and continued.**

Varuna: "An olive blood hunter that goes by the name Ravous who can track his prey across the planet, Mehala Sedice a teal blood troll who is a top tier assassin has a rare ability that few teal bloods have, the ability to go invisible. Then there's Rictof Hasmit, a blue blood troll that apparently experiments on other trolls."

Kalexe: "I heard he supposedly has made trolls with clear blood and gave high bloods psionic powers."

Varuna: "I don't know if I can validate those rumors. And Finally we have Revere Herice, a juggalo heretic, how a juggalo becomes a heretic I do not know, and finally there's Ethiah Strats who is sea dweller that is a former soldier of the Domain."

Varuna: "I don't know how we can stop them and the rest of the Serket Pirates Ive been trying to figure that out for years. But I believe fighting fire with fire might be the way to go, I think I will need Elaxmis help. As for his lieutenants like Zeprin I swear we will find each one of these horrible trolls and deal with them one at a time. But for now we have a wiggling day party to go and a game to play with Elaxmi after that."


	6. Act 0 Chapter 5

**Be Akrabh**

**With his fleet of pirates ready, Akrabh stood on the bridge of his capital ship overlooking the planetoid structure containing the game. The Domain had taken to calling the planetoid the Rubricon and had set up a small fleet around it, small by Domain standards a couple hundred ships containing about a billion scientists and soldiers of the domain. From what Akrabh knew of the Domain is that it contained trillion of species, that where scattered across all of existence. They where thinly spread though, in fact the sector that contained Alternian Solar system and many other galaxies had not received any new reinforcements or supplies in thousands of sweeps. Still the forces stationed here where not to be underestimated. In a war of attrition Akrabh knew he could not win this battle, strategies such as hit in run tactics and guerrilla warfare were needed in order to endure. There was another edge that could be given to the Serket Pirates, the game itself. The Domain had refused to use any of the powers that could be earned by the game, but the Trolls would embrace the possibility of a god tier army.**

**Akrabh felt a chill behind his back and noticed a spider crawling a cross a floor in front of him. The Brood Mother is here, she came to instigate the Serket Pirate invasion. Akrabh turned around to see a cloaked figure behind him surrounded by a swarm of spiders each no larger than a dime but there where millions of them. These where her pets that she always kept around. It was a good thing that Elaxmi was not here or else she would have freaked out, ironically his sister was an arachnophobe from traumas with her lusus. It was a fact that would put any Serket to shame.**

**Akrabh pulled out an orb of electrical purple energy and passed it to the Brood Mother. It was the raw void energy collected from the game that he showed Necris earlier. In truth it was not the only thing that came from the Overseers game, the Brood Mother herself once worked with the Overseer. Hence why he sent the human after her, she knew too much of the game.**

**The ancient female troll pulled something out of her cloak, rubble from some stone structure, but it was purplish a color with bits of sand falling off it.**

Brood Mother: Pure "Void Energy, the Overseer found many ways to bend the rules and distort the game. If used properly it can give someone power over the void aspect, even if its not their initially aspect. In my other hand is the remains of a rouges quest bed. Before I came to the Alternian Solar System I worked under the employ of the Overseer. He taught me many secrets of the game, like how to artificially simulate a Rouge of Void abilities".

**The Brood Mother clapped her hands together. Both the void energy and the remains of the quest bed where gone as the brood mothers’ hands glowed for a florescent purple. She bent over on one knee and gently touched the floor of the ship. Akrabh observed as the entire ship began to glow with a foggy purplish color and neon lines of the same color began to flow around the outline of the ship even and even both Akrabh and the Brood Mother began being highlighted. He could hear nothing, feel nothing, he could see though the hull of the ship and view its inhabitants. It was as if he had left reality and was some sort of phantom. He could see a tether of power connecting each of the ships as they all began to move forward like ghosts in the night.**

Brood Mother: Prepare your men.

**Akrabh nodded and walked forward, despite the condition of the ship he was able to move through it like any other day though he didn’t feel any impact of his feet hitting the ground with each step, as if his body couldn’t fully register that there was a floor. He made his way to his command central where Necris and all nine of his lieutenants where. He went greeted the group and activated a console they where all standing around. If he had not given them a head up they would have been confused at what was going on. Lower members of the Serket Pirates where probably trying to wrap their heads around what happened to the ship.**

Akrabh: We need to move fast; we only have a short amount of time to before the Domain forces can properly react. We need to establish a base of operation of one of the planets and sabotage the enemy as much as we can.

**He turned to a female Violet blood clutching a revolver in one hand and passed a computer chip.**

Akrabh: Ethiah, take the elite cobalt bloods and the heretics and board one of their frigates. I am giving you an AI we stole on one of are raids past the Alternian solar system, upload to the command terminal on the ship then evacuate via boarding shuttle and meet us down on Skaia. Take the escape pods if you must find a different exit.

**Akrabh looked over at his matesprite chainsaw in hand, she didn’t have any armor like the rest of the trolls but Akrabh had gave her an energy shield to use in the past. It covered her entire body in a green glow, which matched her outfit suiting her just fine. She always did put and emphasis on her physical beauty and would kill someone if they insulted it.**

Akrabh: Necris, you’ll be going with her and assisting her. You two have permission to begin now.

**Necris and Ethiah left the room, Ethiah picking up shield she left hanging against the wall on her way out. Akrabh knew Ethiah would succeed on her mission, she was a former Captain of the Domain and knew those ships like the back of her hand. She lost one of her fins in a battle against some other species, this infuriated her for sea dwellers need both thins to be intact in order to breath under water. She always blamed the Domain for that and would enjoy the vengeance she would reek, Necris would be safe fighting by her side.**

**Akrabh glanced back to the consul and pulled up a diagram of structure on Skaia and highlighted several parts. He then glanced over at Revire, Fenrir and Zeprin, they where some of the more battle-ready trolls and would help him stage a beach head outside of the we will need to employ most of our forces there and use some.**

**A yellow bolt of energy passed through the command central lighting up the room. Akrabh looked around the ship, they where still transparent and still being affected by the void energy. He could see a variety of ammunition traveling through the ship, like cars on a highway. The cobalt blood troll looked forward, he could see the blockade of Domain ships ahead raining there wrath on the intangible fleet.**

Akrabh: Fenrir gather the battle lusi and prepare all five of the dragon lusi and prepare the siege equipment. You need to lead a cavalry charge to disorient them. Revire and Zeprin you will be backing me up as I lead the initial assault. We will need to get are forces on top of them before heading inside their base. We will then have to sabotage there scanning and communication equipment, so we can keep the element of surprise while we remain on the Rubricon.

**The three trolls left the room to prepare. Akrabh had distrust towards some of his lieutenants, he only got to pick half of them out. Trolls like Fenrir and Zeprin made him uneasy. Fenrir in specific always would have to remain away from Necris for the large axe wielding bronze blood hated jade bloods with a passion especially rainbow drinkers usually killing them and burning them alive on site. Akrabh was the only thing stopping Fenrir from cutting Necris in half and lighting her on fire. As for Zeprin, Akrabh disliked the older troll but understood his value, the four eyed mechanical gold blood knew how to use his psionics and had much experience when dealing with law. He was one of the few trolls that knew how to hack into the Condesces Drones and take control of them. As for the Jugallo or ex Jugalo would be a better term, Revire caught Akrabhs attention when she started to cull other members of the clown cult. She claimed that culling lower bloods could do no good for her for only strong opponents could make her a force to be reckoned with. Akrabh admired this sentiment, it was one of his motives for the Serket Pirates to begin with. They saw the crumbling Neo Alternian Empire and did not wish to be viewed as weak by the rest of the universe reclaiming the glory days when trolls where a force to be reckoned with.**

**Ankrabh turned to the final four trolls; Ravous, Rictof, Mehala and Izaami.**

**The Serket Pirates needed a base of operations on one of the twelve planets, the four trolls would be assigned to that task and would have to deal with any resistance. Akrabh had already picked out which planet, they would be setting up on; the Land of Frost and Frogs, from a previous session of the game. On this planet specifically was a spire like tower that they would use as their base of operations to coordinate their next move.**

**Ravous and Mehala would be good for scouting out the place for both were expert hunters and knew how to remain undetected. Izammi could back them up, rust blood was part of strange cult; The cult of the Draconis. In truth the brood mother advised, Izammi and her organization join the Serket for both groups had an interest in the game. In truth Akrabh knew that the Brood Mother was suspicious of the rust blood and simply wanted to keep a closer eye on her. Rictof was the smartest of the group, though he specialized in genetic engineering he would be needed to help organize the base.**

**Once the plan was explain Akrabh watched the final four trolls leave the command room, he took a moment to look around. His fleet was already passing the half way point across the Domain fleets, most of their ships had given up firing on the pirate fleet seeing that their enemy had become intangible for the time being. Akrabh wondered how long the power of the raw void energy would last. He was pass the point of no return now, every up coming battle needed approached carefully plans in both the Rubicon and the Alternian Solar system would have to be enacted. He needed to call someone on the inside and and inform them of everything that happened.**


	7. Act 0 Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had some personal stuff to deal with. I cant guaranteed stuff will come out at a scheduled rate in the future but I am going to try to aim for update every two to three weeks.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read this story your interactions mean allot to me, even if only one person enjoys the story so far I am happy to provide entertainment

**Be Necris**

**To board the Domain frigate the boarding shuttle had to land on the exterior of the cruiser and a crew would have to exit the shuttle to cut a hole in the hull. Domain ships often didn’t have any hanger to park their ships, instead opted to use complex teleportation systems that would remove the smaller spaceships from the frigate and teleport them out to space. Trolls could survive in the vacuum of space but only for a short period of time, they would have to move fast if they wished to achieve their mission. Necris not sparing any time exited the boarding shuttle and igniting her plasma saw and ramming it into the hull of the cruiser in a vein attempt to enter the frigate. Her weapon never contacted the metal hull and recoiled of an invisible barrier just inches above her target. Necris had hope that the Domain wouldn’t have time to activate their defenses, but the ships where clearly shielded. They had landed on the underside of the ship; this was supposedly where the hull was the thinnest. The plan was to drill their way into the ship until they reached a room or hallway then make their way through the ship to the bridge. Ethiah led the rest of the trolls off the boarding shuttle and pointed at circular pillar that floated a couple inches of the ground in the cargo space of the ship. It was a drill an expensive one to, for it was Domain technology and would seep its way into the ship via electron dissipation. Necris glared at the bulky object as two trolls followed Ethiahs lead and began to pull it out of the boarding shuttle. Trolls rarely had access to this technology which was mainly used to access different minerals pockets on mining planets to gather resources for the Domain. Akrabh clearly had stolen it from a raid on a Domain cargo ship traveling around the sector. Though they tried to keep contact to a minimum, small Domain ships where often targeted by the Serket Pirates as they would strip the ship of every item especially any technology that the trolls couldn’t have easy access to.**

**Necris looked around paying attention to the rest of the Akrabhs fleet. The Domains defenses have stopped firing on the pirate’s ships realizing it was ineffective to destroy them with the use of heavy lasers and plasma weapons. The plan was so far as Necris was concern was working. The pirate fleet had already passed through most of the Domains defense and where on course on entering the Rubicon that held the game. Time was still of the essence though, the power of the void stolen from the game would soon begin to wain and soon the Domain would be able to annihilate through fire power alone. It was key that Necris and Ethiah achieve their objective, causing havoc among the Domain fleet and preventing them from being able to coordinate. Necris felt a cold shiver crawl across her skin and looked down at herself, where the void power used had made them intangible it was starting to fade away. Necris could slowly see the transparency in her skin shrinking away as her and the other pirates where beginning to become bound to this plane of existence again.**

**Ethiah signal for the other pirates to set up the drill and have the device activated. The pirates hulled the heavy object across the hull of the ship until it was in position and activated the device. Jets of blue energy began to pierce the shield of the frigate removing electrons from their orbit disintegrating the atoms that held the shield and hull together. Once the beam of energy began to hit the hull of the ship a small hole large enough for two trolls to enter at a time began to appear getting deeper as time went on.**

**Like ants defending their colony, creatures of the Domain began to rise out through small exits through out the hull of the ship. Small lizard like aliens, smaller than a foot, flew fourth from the hull on butterfly like wings and began to pelt the pirates with small arms fire. These must have been the so-called “Fairies” of the Domain, Necris thought to herself as she revved her plasma saw into a swarm that approached her, slicing them in half. The creatures regrouped like a sea of fish and assumed position aiming with their tiny firearms. They focused fire on one the trolls raining down needle like bolts of energy. Though these projectiles where small they pierced the trolls armor in their thousands riddling them their body and piercing vital organs. Necris position herself to avenge the troll separating the swarm in two as she sliced through them again with her weapon but soon found herself being swarmed as well. Like stinging hornets, they pelted her energy shield. Furious Necris wings expanded from her back causing the swarm to be gusted away. The swarm soon regather and attempted to lunge at her once more but the was shot down by Ethiah.**

Ethiah: "We only have five more minutes until we break into the ship. We should be landing in one of the ceremonial chambers, we need to make are way down to one of the ceremonial rooms and towards the bridge after that."

Necris: "Wait we can speak out here? I thought sound couldn’t travel through a vacuum."  


Ethiah: "Most shields used on large objects tend to create their own atmosphere, its not breathable for most species but sound can still travel through it."

**The drill hissed as it continued to dig deeper into the hard-metallic surface of the hull only to be nulled by the sound of Domain drop ship flying pass Necris and Ethiah. The ship skid across the surface of the ship hovering just meters above the hull as it came to a full stop. A stood still for a second laying down covering fire as its back door opened. Out stepped a large creature clad in armor wielding a large shield and a heavy-duty photon rifle in the other hand. If it weren’t for its size one could easily mistake it for a troll, for the creature had a set of bovine like horns but the creature had a more beastly posture to it moving forward with a feral stride. Behind it several other creatures scuttled out crawling on all fours. These had serpentine like heads but had fur sticking out of their armor with long thin scaly tails following them behind.**

Ethiah: "Chubricabras and a Minotaur, take out the small ones first then we will deal with the big guy."

**The group of trolls began to fire at Domain soldiers fighting, firing their blood rifles at them as different beams of energy began to land their marks. The Chubricobras rushed them trying to close the gap between them and the trolls. One by one each was shot down, but few where able to make it pass their fire lunging and shooting with large arms and knives in hand. Necris moved her plasma saw to guard her and swung at any of the creatures that came near her slicing them in half. The Minotaur stomped forward shield dragging on the hull of the ship. Necris braced herself raising her plasma saw into the air as Ethiah and the other pirates open fire on the creature. The Minotaur rushed Necris first ramming a shield that it carried with it down towards her. Necris extended her wings and flew out of the way dodging the attack. The Domain soldier turned its attention to the rest of the pirates, opening fire on them with its weapons, beams of light hitting several of the pirates, most where able to still stand having the right armor to survive the attack but a few got unlucky and lied dead with cauterized holes through out there bodies. Ethiah had braced herself behind a heavy shield she had, the shots of light merely reflecting of its surface. The violet blood troll loaded her weapon and returned fire on the creature, bolts of plasma launched at her target. The rest of the pirates opened fire on the Minotaur until the creature stuttered and fell to the ground.**

**Ethiah looked back at the drill.**

Ethiah: "Drills almost through everyone get ready to drop in."  


**The Drill hissed and lifted from the newly created entrance. Air gushed out past the trolls as the atmosphere inside the ship was jetted out into space.**

Ethiah: "We need to hurry and get in before they stabilize the shield and seal this hole up."  


**The trolls guided themselves through the tunnel created using the lack of gravity to crawl down deep into the frigate. When they finally reached the bottom, they exited out into a large open room decorated in marble pillars, tapestries and a stage. Necris was surprised at the change in environment, she had expected the interior of a Domain ship to be metallic and practical with little regards for style and comfort. Ethiah notice Necris confused look and explained that Domain had honorable and ceremonial culture. The room that they found themselves in was a place to address important individuals with speeches and ceremonies. Much of the ship would be like this with a few exceptions such as maintenance tunnels and rooms containing essential equipment.**

**Ethiah continued her explanation as they made their way to the next room. They passed down a hallway filled with banners and a variety of exits on each side. The banners where trimmed in gold and bared a symbol of a shark like creature on it, clutching a sword in its mouth.**

Ethiah: "They call themselves the “Crimson Tide” a subsection of the Domain that is in charge of looking after Trolls and thousand other different species living in a fraction of the Domain empire known as a “provinciae”.Ethiah looked around and pulled out several small devices out of a backpack she was holding. Ethiah: These are mines I need you guys to place them at every entrance and prepare yourselves for another fight, this ship is going to be able to seal the hole we created soon returning the atmosphere in here back to normal, once that happens we can expect to be fighting some heavy resistance."  


**The trolls began to set up the devices at any entrance that lead out of this room, crawling along the walls for the environment was still suffering from a lack of gravity. Necris used her wings to glide along the surface and placed several of the explosives down. She was just about to place the last one she had when she felt a shift in momentum and all her weight returned to her, the frigate had managed to seal the hole they created to get in. Many of the trolls fell to the ground as the gravity was restored and crawled for cover from the incoming attackers. Doors began to open and troops from the Crimson Tide began to poor out. Insect like Kepris, moss covered Ents, alien Centaurs, Fairies and more Minotaur’s came out of the entrances triggering the traps the Trolls had set up. Soon the hallway was ridden with smoke, explosions and weapons fire jolting back and forth across the room. Necris dodged as much as she could in the ensuing chaos but was caught of guard when a shot hit her shoulder knocking her to the ground. Another bolt of weapons fire headed towards her only to be blocked a by shield slamming down in front of her protecting the jade blood from her death. Necris looked besides her it was Ethiah who had protected her.**

**The sea dweller looked at Necris.**

Ethiah: "Necris you’re the fastest one here, I need you to get to the bridge and plant this AI into the ships systems, like Akrabh said earlier it will disrupt their communication and stop them from bombarding us once we get into the game. I need you to make it to command structure couple rooms over and plant the virus into the ship."  


**Necris grabbed the device from Ethiah’s hands and flew forth into the next room, skittering back and fourth dodging the fired. She raced past a variety of creatures until she reached a large bulkhead door. Necris whipped out her plasma saw and sliced open the door and barged in, only to be met with a heavy volley of fire . Necris was pelted onto her back, her personal shield began to flicker until it was gone. Necris felt a hole form in her chest, she had been hit and was on the ground in pain. She checked her wound, a black scar had replace what have once been her upper left chest, the flesh was even boiling a bit from the hear. For a second all was black but she awoke to the site of her attackers moving past her into the hallway where the rest of the Trolls where fighting. Necris looked over at her arm slumped on the ground and clenched her fist. She could still move it, in fact she didn't feel even feel any pain aside from a growing hunger. She began to pick herself up and noticed that her skin was losing its color the grey being washed away by a bright white. It took a second for Necris to come back too, rainbow drinker that was what she was. She never died before but knew that the Maryam bloodline was prone to having rainbow drinkers. Feeling a deep hunger she lunged at one of the Crimson Tide soldiers and bit down on its neck before finishing the rest off with her plasma saw. She then turned back around and rushed to the nearest console on the bridge and hooked up the device Ethiah had given her.**

T **he frigate jerked knocking Necris to the ground, she looked out of the observation window of the bridge and notice that the ship and was moving towards the other ships. Shots came from the fleets ships at random and erratically shot in every direction. The cruisers then began to deactivate one by one drifting in space. Necris knew that this would not last for long so she raced back to Ethiah and the rest of the trolls.**

Necris: "I got the device in, time to get out of here."  


Ethiah: "Great help us push into the next few chambers escape pods shouldn't be far from here."  


**The remaining Trolls moved towards their objective pushing through any Domain Soldier that was in their way, when they finally reached their destination they entered the pods and ejected out into space. They began to enter the planet like structure that held the game. Behind them the Domain ships where starting to regain control but it was to late for them to react, most of the Serket Pirates fleet had begun to enter the structure and where well out of firing range. The trolls ships where many but small enough to enter through the metallic structure that surrounded the game where the Domain ships where too big to pursue them.**

**Necris moved to the front of the escape pod to see the sight before her, twelve planets rotated around a large black and white planet which she presumed was Skaia. They passed the many meteorites of the Vale and Derse. She looked at their trajectory and saw many Serket ships preparing to land on the planets and moons. She glanced around and spotted the planet their escape pod was heading for, it was covered by a large ocean and light danced of the atmosphere. The pod began to dive down towards the surface and she could see a large landmass below and a building of some sort. Had someone already played this game?**

**The pod crashed into the ground below kicking up white soil and creating a run down path. When Necris exited the escape pod she could feel drops of rain hitting her head. This place seemed familiar as if she heard of it before. She exited the escape pod and noticed a building in the distance, a large hive with an observatory and a waterfall going under it. Most of the building was over run with foliage and moss as if it been abandon for a long time. Necris walked into the building she had a hunch about what this place was but she needed for. She walked up a set of stairs past a statue of what she presumed to be a wizard, rather hideous one at that, someone had poor taste in architecture. Finally she entered a room, with a single window, light shinning down on the ground revealing books on eldritch horrors, purple scarfs and a violin. She was on "The Land of Light and Rain" more specifically her ancestors hive, Rose Lalondes house.**

Necris: "Fuck My Life...."  



End file.
